


Snapshot 2: Sherlock

by Maddalia



Series: Reichenbach Snapshots [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddalia/pseuds/Maddalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's thoughts as he watches John at his grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot 2: Sherlock

John, I wept as I falsely disillusioned you. Those tears were wasted and I despise them. How could I ever have thought a ruse like that would succeed? 

I could fool anyone in the world but you. It’s my own fault, of course: I’ve allowed you to know me. But I couldn’t help it. I knew, from the moment I saw you, that I wanted it. 

Has anyone called you irresistible before, John? Of course not. You’re hardly the type. I still don’t know what I knew or how I knew it the first time I laid eyes on you, but whatever it was, it drew me to you then, and it’s drawn me here now, a selfish, narcissistic voyeur to a man’s private grief. 

I’m watching you, fascinated as always. Your ability to feel used to fascinate me; now it’s just you, because you’ve made _me_ feel ... god, do you even know what it is, John? You couldn’t tell your therapist, could you? 

When I tell you I know that, don’t ask me how. 

I have to walk away from you now, but I _will_ be back, John. As soon as I can, I’ll tell you you’re not alone.


End file.
